Running
by Death's Pet
Summary: Kikyo is murdered, Kagome helps lock away her murderer, he has escaped prison and is not out to kill Kagome and her family, the solution? The Witness Protection Program
1. Chapter 1

Running  
  
By: Death's Eternal Lover  
  
Summary: Kikyo is murdered, Kagome helps lock away her murderer, he has escaped prison and is not out to kill Kagome, the solution? The Witness Protection Program  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, much to my dismay, but hey I can dream. Don't sue all you'll be squeezing out of me is a pair of glasses, which I can't see without.  
  
Notes: this is my first posted fic so don't expect perfection. Okey Dokey well the pairings will be IK, MS, one-sided KK and now on with the fic! This is rated R just to be sure, since I don't know where I'm exactly going with this  
  
This is for you Nelia, honey.  
  
Kagome Higurashi sat perfectly still in the waiting area of the police station, her chocolate brown eyes empty and her raven black hair falling about her shoulders in a makeshift curtain of privacy. She had hoped to never see this place again after the murder investigation of her sister Kikyo, yet here she was with her mother and younger brother Souta.   
  
###FLASHBACK###  
  
Kagome was worried her sister Kikyo had snuck out of the house late last night and made her promise not to tell their mother that she was off to see Naraku again. Kagome agreed but only because Kikyo convinced through the usual guilt trips, yet she absolutely despised Naraku. She didn't trust him at all yet her sister seemed to be madly in love with the creep. Now here the sun had risen and yet Kikyo was not in her room or any other part of the house, this of course, had her mother devastated. Her mother had phoned all of Kikyo's friends and other family in hopes that Kikyo had simply stayed the night at one of their houses and simply had not called. Finally, Kagome decided that she needed some fresh air so she went outside with Souta, and left their mother to continue her search, along with police, without them getting in the way. Kagome sat on the porch in the backyard, while she watched Souta play with the family's fat cat Buyo (?). Suddenly Buyo streaked off into one of the many shrubs surrounding the backyard and Souta went after him before he got hurt, Kagome got up and followed them before either of them got hurt. Just as she was approaching the place where Souta had gone she heard him scream and seconds later run out looking absolutely horrified. In his haste he crashed straight in to her and began to cry hysterically while he stuttered through an explanation. Kagome kneeled down and grabbed him by the shoulders before shaking lightly and yelling, "Souta! Calm down, what's wrong?!" He simply shook his head violently and pointed to the place where he had just ran out of. Kagome released him but he grabbed her and shook his head violently again, silently pleading her not to go. "Oh Souta you're overreacting you probably just saw an animal," yet even to her, her voice sounded strained. She urged him to go inside the house and once she had dragged him inside and to their mother's side she went outside to look for Buyo and investigate what had terrified Souta so much. She heard Buyo mewling as she approached the bushes again so she strengthened her resolve and confidently strode forward, yet as soon as she stepped into the foliage she was hit with an unpleasant smell, the metallic smell of blood. She was about to turn and leave, thinking that it was just probably a dead animal when Buyo walked out form under a bush with a shiny object in his mouth. Kagome kneeled down and said, "Buyo, you bad cat, where have you been? And what have you got here?" She pried the object out of the cat's mouth and examined it closer. She sucked in a sharp breath as she recognized the golden locket with the letter "K" engraved on it in Old English script, this was Kikyo's locket! She reached for the one around her neck and clutched it while she let go of Buyo, hers was identical just that it was silver rather than gold. Buyo streaked off once again to where he had just popped out of but this time Kagome followed him to see if her led her to where he found the locket. As soon as she had crossed into the second set of bushes her sneakered foot encountered something big and soft lying on the ground. She looked down and her world shattered. There was Kikyo, lying in a pool of blood, naked and dirty. She screamed, yet her scream sounded foreign and far away to her. She backed up but crashed into the foliage behind her and fell, yet she never broke contact with her sister's bloody and destroyed body. There was a great commotion heard form her back yard but she did not move or call out, suddenly the police as well as her mother and brother crashed through the trees and everything stood still. Her mother let out a heartbreakingly agonized cry of Kikyo's name then fainted while the cops swarmed the place and forced the distraught family back to the house. All sorts of authorities were called in and pretty soon the house and everything that had transpired was the talk of the whole neighborhood. Her mother had to be hospitalized due to the tremendous shock so Kagome had taken care of Souta as well as the finer details of the investigation. Kagome had been questioned, prodded, badgered, and harassed to release any information on her sister's whereabouts that night, naturally she accused Naraku. Naraku, was rich and his family was influential so he was not over pressured, plus when he was interrogated he answered in cool, calm tones and had tones of charm and charisma to win over anyone, even my sister, Kagome thought bitterly. Yet in the end, justice had prevailed as they found traces of Naraku's semen in Kikyo's raped body and traces of his DNA in some hair found on her sister's clenched hand. Shortly thereafter the police had found the murder weapon, actually murder weapons, and one of the servant in the house had disproved the tale that Naraku had stayed at home the entire night, and thus Naraku had been taken into custody and sent to prison for a LONG time for Kikyo's murder.  
  
###END FLASHBACK###  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her dark reverie when one of the police officers stepped out of his office and called them to step into his office. All three sat opposite the officer and waited for him to speak. He looked up at them and said, "I'm sorry about what happened to Miss Kikyo, but I'm afraid that more bad news have arrived. Kagome stiffened as she looked over to her mother and little brother. "What could possibly be worse than my daughter's death?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as her eyes filled with tears. The officer shook his head in regret then said, "Naraku has escaped the Maximum Security prison and murdered the servant that sealed his fate last night." Souta whimpered in fear, Mrs. Higurashi went as white as a sheet and Kagome felt faint all of the sudden. "Are you certain?" Kagome asked in a chocked voice, her chocolate brown eyes begging for the officer to say that it was all a joke, a really sick joke. Much to her dismay however he nodded and said, "yes, we found the body of the servant this morning when a relative reported that there was no answer yet the light were all on in the household. That is the reason why you were summoned here, with Naraku out of jail you are all no longer safe." "Well what do you suggest?" asked Mrs. Higurashi in a small voice. "The only thing that will keep you safe until that madman is behind bars, the Witness Protection Program."   
  
To Be Continued???  
  
I will only continue if people actually read and review, so a little help here?


	2. Chapter 2

Running  
  
By: Death's Eternal Lover   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or it's characters.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated but various things have kept me very busy. Okey Dokey, here we go daddy-oh!  
  
"What?" asked all three of the Higurashi family members. "Yes, according to the latest reports from our allies, this is the best solution for keeping you safe and alive, excuse my bluntness." Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily before asking, "and where do you suggest that we go off to?"  
  
"Well, naturally you will not be going to the same place due to security reasons." "No!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi as she grabbed her remaining children and held them close. The detective sighed heavily and replied, "listen, I'm really sorry but this is the safest way."  
  
"Where are you suggesting we go then, especially since we are to be separated?" Kagome interrupted, before her mother and the detective could get into a verbal confrontation. The detective studied the girl for a few seconds before responding, "We will look into your family and find some members that are not known and we shall separate you amongst them, wherever they might be."   
  
"In that case you mean Grandpa and Aunt Kaede." Souta interjected excitedly before he mumbled an apology for speaking out of turn. The detective nodded then said, "well you should go home and rest, you will be summoned again tomorrow to work out the details and be given your new lives."  
  
The detective's words sunk into Kagome with the force of a sledgehammer, 'your new lives'. She sat staring out of the window of the bedroom that she and Kikyo shared. At the though of her sister's name, Kagome's throat closed up with a lump of emotion, she swallowed past it even as her eyes were flooded with hot, salty tears.  
  
"I know you weren't the perfect sister, and that you knew how to manipulate those around you into doing what you wanted. Yet, underneath that calculating and cold exterior a gentle girl was caged as well as my childhood friend," Kagome spoke into the dark emptiness of the room. However, only the darkness heard her.  
  
She got up and walked over to her bed, got on her knees, and searched below for a few seconds. Her face lit up when her hand encountered something and a scraping sound was heard as she dragged something out from under the bed. She sat on the floor with a small silver, metal box in front of her crossed legs; she then reached into her PJ shirt and pulled out a chain where her silver locket hung. Kagome pried it open and extracted a small key with which she opened the box.  
  
A small smile graced her face as she thought, 'Kikyo would kill me if she knew that I looked though her stuff and found this box and the key. But I can't help I want to know what kinds of things she kept in here. I want to dwell in her memory one last time." A tear slipped out of her eye but she quickly wiped it away and concentrated on the box.  
  
The small lock opened with a quiet click and Kagome pulled back the lid and observed the contents. She drew in a sharp breath as her eyes scanned the inside, letters and small gifts from Naraku. She angrily shoved them aside and explored the underside. She smiled as she mementos, little trinkets that Kagome had given her when they were young; Kagome began to sink into the happy memories when a glint caught her eye. Her gaze flicked to a small corner of the box where a beautiful pink jewel was protected by a glass jewelry case. She reached over and carefully plucked the box and was surprised to notice a letter caught in a side of the small glass box.  
  
"What's this?" Kagome asked herself puzzled as she studied the front of the letter, not recognizing the handwriting. She was about to simply put it to the side when the letter slid out and opened in front of her. She picked it up and was about to put it back in the envelope when the phrase, 'my beloved Kikyo', caught her attention.  
  
Against her better judgment she opened the letter and read  
  
(My Beloved Kikyo,  
  
Although I'm a little disappointed with how things turned out between us I will never forget you. You made me see things in a whole different light and I fell in love with you because of it. I hope that you will accept the jewel as a token of my affections for you. I will always have you in my heart and I hope that someday you will see that this Naraku is not for you and you will return to me. The man that really loves you, until then, please take care of yourself and cherish everything that we shared, I know I will.  
  
Inuyasha)  
  
'What is this?!' Kagome's mind shrieked, she pushed the letter aside and opened the jewelry box, inside was a pink sphere with an ornate chain attached to it. The little light in the room danced off the extraordinary gem, taunting Kagome with the memories and secrets that Kikyo had withheld in her involvement with this Inuyasha. "Just how many more secrets were you hiding Kikyo?" Kagome asked the oppressing silence of her dark surroundings, once again, there was no response to her questions.  
  
Uhh… What do you think? Sorry that chapter is so short, hopefully I'll be able to post again by this weekend. Sorry things are moving along a little slow but they'll speed up I promise. Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Running  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Death's Eternal Lover  
  
Warnings: Pairings and such in the first chapter. Okay, after much delay and random acts of laziness and much to keep me busy, Running will finally pick up. Yay! Aren't you enthused? anyways let's move on, here we go daddy oh!  
  
"Kagome...Kagome, honey wake up," Mrs. Higurashi's voice penetrated through the thick fog of Kagome's restless sleep. She cracked opened an eye and then buried her head further in the pillow when her eye was assaulted with the early morning light. "Kagome, please wake up," Mrs. Higurashi pleaded, "we've been called to the police station." Kagome's eyes snapped open and she bolted up in bed as her mother's strained voice penetrated her mind, currently in turmoil over her discoveries the night before.  
  
Kagome looked into her mother's tired eyes before nodding slightly and getting up. Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly as her daughter gave her a soft kiss on the cheek then disappeared into her adjoining bathroom. Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily and thought, 'why did things go so wrong?' Before leaving the room to go and wake Souta.  
  
As the steam swirled around Kagome and the hot water cascaded down her body in the shower, her mind continued to work through the things that she had found in Kikyo's box. 'Why did you hide everything Kikyo? And when did you meet this Inuyasha? How much did he mean to you?' She shook off all of the thoughts and promised to analyze them later as she turned off the shower and stepped out of the stall.   
  
After hastily drying herself off and aquick change, Kagome raced down the stairs and found her mother and brother in the kitchen, just sitting in silence. "I'm ready," Kagome said softly, breaking the silent spell. Her mother looked up a bit startled but quickly recovered and nodded, with the all three left for the police station.  
  
==At The Police Station==  
  
"We are glad that you agreed to this without much fuss. You have no idea how hard it is for us to get people to leave their familiar surroundings behind," an agent with brown hair and warm eyes of the same hue, said smiling slightly in encouragement. Kagome nodded a bit hasitantly in thanks before asking, "so where do we go from here?"  
  
The agent, Detective Marcus, nodded then with a serious expression answered, "well my partner will be here any minute then you will be walked through the rules and regulations then you will ba allowed to go home and gather a few precious belongings then you will placed on a secure transport and sent off to your new, temporary home."  
  
A knock was heard on the door and a tall redheaded man with green eyes let himself in, this was Detective Beckford, he nodded to all in greeting before beginning the discussion without further ado. "We have decided to place you with unknow relatives. First of all, since Souta is still young he will be allowed to stay with Mrs. Higurashi and they will move in with Grandfather Higurashi in the northern part of the country. As for you Ms. Kagome, you will sent with your Aunt Kaede in the southern part of the country. We are sorry that you cannot leave together but you must understand it is for safety reasons."  
  
In the following silence Mrs. Higurashi turned a worried expression to Kagome while Souta clung to Kagome on the other side. Kagome found a reassuring smile from somewhere and replied confidently, "now don't either of you worry, I'll be fine! Besides I'm off to visit Aunt Kaede, so I'll be busy catching up with her. Just like you to will be busy catching up with Grandpa."  
  
"Are there any questions?" asked Detective Marcus in the following, tense silence. "Just one, will there be any way to communicate with each other?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, darting a quick glance to Kagome. "Only through safety channels that we will secure, however, the communication will not be often as we do not want to breach any safety precautions," replied Detective Beckford.  
  
"Are there anymore questions?" asked Detective Beckford. "No, can we leave now?" asked Kagome in a strained voice. "Yes, but you will escorted by police then you will taken to the airport and there you will take your separate ways." All three rose and walked outside after bidding farewell to the detectives.  
  
==Higurashi Residence==  
  
##Kagome's Room##  
  
"Well, I'm all packed," Kagome sighed heavily as she zipped up the last of the two duffels that she was allowed to take with her on her trip. She looked around her room with a sense of gloom over being forced to leave her home. "Am I missing anything?" she asked out loud as she surveyed her surroundings. Although there were afew things that she really wanted to take, she couldn't so she only packed the essentials.  
  
"Oh that's right," she exclaimed as she got on her hands and knees and groped around under the bed, finally producing Kikyo's box. She got up and hastily stuffed it in one of her duffles as her mother's voice carried form downstairs, announcing their departure.  
  
"I'm coming mom!" Kagome yelled then hurried out of the room with her luggage. Once downstairs, all three climbed into a vehicle and were driven to the airport where they would take separate ways.  
  
==At the airport==  
  
"Take care honey, I'll miss you so much!" Mrs. Higurashi said with tears in her eyes as she embraced Kagome with an unrivaled ferocity. "All right, we really must get going," Detective Marcus interrupted softly. With a few last embraces and tearful reassurances, Kagome walked away accompanied by Detective Marcus while Mrs. Higurashi and Souta stood in silence and watched her leave.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Kagome, you seem a tad pale," commented Detective Marcus as he and Kagome settled into the private plane that would take them to Keade's home. "I'm fine, just a little nervous," responded Kagome a little distracted. "You have the right, but you really should relax a little, too much stress is bad." Kagome only nodded.  
  
With that the plane took off and separated Kagome from the home she had known her entire life.  
  
A/N: Don't worry Kagome will meet Inu in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one though.  
  
Well there you are, an update, yea well i guess that's it for now. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Running  
  
By:Death's Eternal Lover  
  
Chapter 4 (finally!)  
  
Disclaimer: Standard, i don't own Inu or the gang, but i do own Detectives Marcus and Beckford.  
  
Warnings:Just some random angst and embarrassing silence and such, if their are mistakes, sorry but I did have to this in a hurry, but I really wanted to post.Here we go (finally!)  
  
For you Nellie honey!  
  
Kagome was walking down a long corridor in an apartment building lost in her own thoughts, whan a meowing sound caught her attention. She lifted the carrier in her arm and soothingly said, "it's alright Buyo, I'll let you out soon." She smiled at the memory of her little brother sending Buyo to 'protect' her.  
  
==Flashback==  
  
Kagome was having a little chat with Souta, telling to behave for Mama and to be strong when he interrupted. "Kagome? I want to you to take Buyo with you, he can you and Aunt Kaede from anything!" Souta said in an adorably confident voice while he held up the furball that was Buyo. Kagome held back the urge to laugh at Souta's bold declaration of Buyo's courage, so she simply nodded and took the fat fuzzball and placed him back in his traveling carrier. "I'll protect Mama and Buyo will protect you and Aunt Kaede!" Souta said smiling with pride. Kagome nodded and hugged her little brother close as a tear escaped her eye.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
'Well this is it, there is no turning back now,' Kagome though to herself as she snapped out of her reverie while standing in front of her Aunt Kaede's apartment while Detective Marcus stood beside her and rung the bell again.  
  
The door opened and an elderly woman stood before the visitors, peering at them inquisitively. "Good afternoon Ms. Kaede, I am Detective Marcus and this is Ms. Kagome," the detective said polietly.  
  
Kaese surveyed Kagome with surprise before tears filled her eyes and she whispered, "are you really little Kagome?" Kagome nodded, as she walked over and embraced her long-estranged aunt. "Please come in," Kaede intoned ushering them both and once she closed the door she once again hugged her niece.  
  
Once in the living room, Kagome let Buyo loose while more important matters were discussed "So what will be my duties besides caring and protecting her?" asked the elderly woman. "Well, there will be some surveillance on the house to make sure that you are both safe and of course, we will provide you with help to support her, your other charge and her," finished Detective Marcus before taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Other charge?" Kagome asked confused as her gaze shifted form the detective to her aunt and back again. "Oh you didn't know? I'm sorry i must have forgotten to mention it," apologized Marcus. Before Marcus or Kaede could offer an explanation however, a small, sleepy voice was heard saying, "Aunt Kaede? I'm hungry."  
  
A small head of red hair could be seen emerging from the hall over the couch arms. Kagome straimed to see better, but she didn't need to as the small head was revealed to be a child with his red hair in a ponytail high on his head and vibrant green eyes. He walked over, without lookig at nayone twice, and climbed onto Kaede's lap and seemed to fall asleep again.  
  
Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked around at the two extra people in the room with wide, curious eyes. When his eyes landed on Kagome he smiled brightly and climbed off of Kaede's lap and walked over to the stunned teen. Once there he glomped her legs and smiled happily exclaiming, "Kagome!" "Wha?!" Kagome contributed as she looked down at the mop of red hair, currently nestled in her lap.  
  
She looked at her aunt in bewilderment adn was answered with a soft smile and chuckled from Kaede before she said, "His name is Shippo and I talk to him alot about you, plus I show him pictures when you were younger, needless to say, he likes you." Kagome looked stunned at the little boy who was now smiling at her in a cute childish way.  
  
Kagome smiled and picked up, deposited him on her lap and said, "very nice to meet you Shippo."  
  
========  
  
Later, once the detective had fine tuned some details details with them and left, Kagome found herself standing in the middle of her new room. The bed was a full size, covered in black and dark blue bedding, provided by her aunt. She was currently putting away the little things that she had been allowed while Shippo sat on her bed and just watched. Ever since their intrduction earlier, he had followedher constantly and would also chatter constantly, she found it endearing.   
  
As Kagome reached the bottom of her second duffle, her fingers brushed against the cool steel of Kikyo's box. She quickly walked over to her dresser and hastily hid it under her clothes. Shippo watched the whole scene and innocently asked, "that's a pretty box, can I see it?"  
  
Kagome stiffened slightly before plastering a smile on her face and turned around to face the child and responded, "maybe later Shippo." Shippo nodded, looking a little disappointed then brightened and asked, "so you're going to start school tomorrow Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome relaxed and nodded as she walked over and joined Shippo on the spacious, comfortable bed. "Yup, tomorrow I go to school and begin trying to catch up with the curriculum." "Cu..cu..curri...what?" asked Shippo in a sheepish voice. Kagome laughed and hugged the adorable child before asking, "shouldn't you be asleep by now?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?" Shippo shot back with a sweet smile. "You little sneak," Kagome laughed before picking up the yawning boy and walking off to his room to tuck him in. Once he was tucked in and soundly asleep, Kagome went in search of her aunt. She found her in the kitchen at the table, drinking tea, so she walked in sat down opposite her.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome? Shouldn't you be resting up for your first day of school?" asked the woman in concern. Kagome grinned and said, "yeah, Shippo adviced the same." Kaede laughed softly then became serious and asked, "how have you been child? I haven't seen you in such a long time, what have you been up to?" "Oh nothing really, just school, especially math, since I'm a dunce and hanging out with my friends," Kagome responded shrugging slightly.  
  
"Aunt Kaede? How did you come to be Shippo's guardian?" asked Kagome turning a serious expression to her aunt. Kaede sighed heavily as she prepared to explain the tale. "Shippo's mother was a friend of mine as was his father, they were a happy family when Shippo came into their lives. However, Shippo's father had been dragged in with shady people and a few weeks after Shippo's birth, he just disappeared. Shippo's mother was devastated, yet she continued to live for Shippo and the hope that her husband would return. One day, another few weeks after his disapperance, some people contacted her and told her to deliver something in exchange for her husband, alive and well. She agreed, left Shippo with me and hastily went off to meet this people and meet their demands. She never returned, so I took on the role of Shippo's aunt, until his mother and father return."  
  
"What have you told him as the cause for his parents's absence?" Kagome asked, her heart breaking for poor little Shippo. "I tell him tales, of how they are off visiting and traveling the world, how they will come back soon, I also distract him with my presence or with other little things. But it's getting harder, as heis starting to grwo suspicios of the extended absence. I don't know what to do anymore." Kaede said in a defeated voice and suddenly seemed to age in front of Kagome's eyes. "Um, I think you better be off to bed," Kaede said smiling gently.  
  
Kagome nodded and got up, she walked around the table and hugged her aunt before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Aunt Kaede," Kagome said quietly then left the kitchen looking depressed and exhausted, although she tried to hide it. 'It was best that I didn't mention Kikyo, Kagome seems to be going through alot as it is.' Kaede though as her niece retreated into the dark corridor.  
  
==The Next Morning==  
  
Kagome groaned and rolled over as the incessant beep of the alarm clock interrupted her not-so-peaceful sleep. She stumbled out of bed and showered and dressed quickly. She walked to the kitched with her backpack in hand and was surprised to see her aunt alreadyup making breakfast. After eating a really big breakfast, her aunt thought she was too thin, she raced off to school a few blocks away. As she was approaching the school gates, a figure was walking out, needless to say, both of then were acquainted with the gound. Both let out pained moans then the other person said, in a distinctly female voice, "careful where you're going you could injure someone, oh wait you already did!"  
  
Kagome looked to her side and saw a girl with long dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and eyes of the same color[1] looking at her and rubbing her head. Kagome jumped up and helped the stranger up before saying, "I am so sorry, I should have watched where I was going. It's just that I'm new and I didn't know if I was late and where I need to go so..." Her rambling were cut off by a wave of the other girl's hand.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have snapped, But hey, how about you tag along with me and I'll show you the ropes and help you out?" The girl asked helpfully. Kagome smiled with relief and nodded before saying, "my name is Kagome." "My name is Sango," the other said and with that both walked of into the grounds.  
  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends, oh word of warning, beware of Miroku," Sango said looking around suspiciously as they walked under the cover of a Sakura tree. "Why? Whose Miro..." Kagome's question was cut off by a loud squeal as she spun around and lashed out at her attacker. Her attacker happened to be a teenage boy with black hair tied back in low ponytail and, with now, swirly blue[2] eyes. Sango sweatdropped then walked over and smacked the boy upside the head before saying in an exasperated voice, "this is Miroku, he loves to grab a female's behind upon introduction. That's why he's also just know as Lecherous Miroku, with a capital 'L'"  
  
Kagome developed a facial tick, even as her face burned with embarrasment at being groped by a stranger. "Nice to meet you lovely lady," Miroku said a little disoriented. "Spare me the flattery lech," Kagome snapped at Miroku. "Hm, I think were going to get along just fine!" Sango said then continued, "Miroku this is Kagome, she's new here so behave."  
  
"You wound me Sango! Are you trying to imply that I am nothing but a horny little pervert?" Miroku asked giving Sango a practiced face of incredible hurt and disbelief. "Who said I was implying lech?" Sango retorted before grabbing Kagome's arm and leading away from the sputtering Miroku. "You'll get used to him, just have a big stick handy," Sango said as Kagome laughed. "Ah here we are, Kagome this is my other friend," the aforementioned person turned and regarded Kagome with the most incredible pair of golden eyes she had ever seen sitting amongst a very handsome face framed with glorious snow white tresses with adorable white doggy ears to top it all off, "this is Inuyasha." The teen's eyes widened and he gasped out, "Kikyo?!" [3]  
  
'What?!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
There you are an update, Go Me! Hope you liked it. Well you know what to do, review please!  
  
[1] Are Sango's eyes brown? Because I can't really tell in the pictures that I have, help me out here please?  
  
[2]Whenever I see episodes where they do a closeup of Miroku he has blue eyes, so there I'm sticking with that.  
  
[3]Yes, I'm using the whole cliche of 'Kagome resembles Kikyo' besides dosen't it make sense since they are sisters? 


	5. Chapter 5

Running  
  
By; Death's Eternal Lover  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.(And I'm gonna keep wishing.)  
  
Warning: Full warning and such in the first chapter. As for this one, more lecherous Miroku and some angst and random violence and cursing.  
  
I forgot to thank my little muse Nellie for the idea of Buyo leaving with Kagome in the previous chapter! I'm so sorry sweets! I'll make it to you later sweetheart!  
  
Okay, enough of my ramblings, on with the fic!  
  
====  
  
The teen's eyes widened and he gasped out, "Kikyo?!"   
  
'What?!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
===  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes and was about to say something when Kagome interrupted. "What did you call me?" Inuyasha looked at her with stunned eyes then suddenly his face went blank and he muttered, "nothing."   
  
"No, you called me something what was it?" Kagome persisted, thinking that she had heard wrong, yet still hoping... "Anyways, who are you again?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject hastily. Kagome frowned then responded, "Kagome, I just moved here."   
  
"Oh well, great to have you here, now if you'll excuse me," with that he jumped out of the tree that he had been perched on and walked off. "What's his problem?" Kagome asked Sango with some irritation seeping into her voice.  
  
Sango snapped out of her silent contemplation of Inuyasha and answered, "don't mind him, he is somewhat bipolar. He just needs to get used to you. Oh yeah, let me take you to the office so you can fix any last minute problems. So with who do you live?"  
  
Both girls left to the office with Sango asking and Kagome answering as close to the truth as she could.  
  
===  
  
"Okay, well you have the same schedule as Inuyasha, and at least 75% with me and the lecher, much to my disappointment we have basically the same schedule," Sango commented to Kagome, as they walked toward their first class, science.  
  
"Does that mean Inuyasha has to be my tour guide?" Kagome asked a little uncomfortable. Sango stopped and turned to look at her a little puzzled then asked, "what's the matter don't you like Inuyasha?"   
  
"It's not that?" Kagome responded, fidgeting a little. "Then what's the problem?" "Uh, nevermind, I'm just being silly. I would like to get to know him better," Kagome covered up with a smile, 'especially if he really is Kikyo's Inuyasha.' Kagome thought  
  
===  
  
After science, Sango managed to attach Kagome to Inuyasha and gave him strict orders to be nice and show her around. Inuyasha just grunted and muttered something about 'bossy wenches' but took Kagome with him nonetheless. "Alright, so you have the same schedule as I do, come on then we have to go and introduce you to the coaches." With that said he dragged her off to the gym.  
  
Once they had talked to the coaches, Inuyasha left Kagome to go and change while Kagome did the same. 'Why does she remind me so much of Kikyo? Kikyo never mentioned if she had siblings, then again Kikyo never mentioned her family at all' Inuyasha mused as he changed.  
  
He exited the locker room and found Kagome walking out of the opposite side of the hall, where the girls' locker room was. She smiled slightly then walked up to him. He gulped nervously and then asked, "uh Kagome, do you have any siblings?" Kagome's smile disappeared and she asked, "why the sudden interest in my life?"  
  
"Feh, well I just wanted to now, is it a crime?!" he snapped at her. Kagome flushed in anger, 'no one talks to me like that!!' both parties thought. "Well for your information, I am only child," Kagome retorted but winced inwardly at the lie. 'But I can't tell the truth, that was one of the requierments, I have a whole new life and with a new family.'  
  
Inuyasha nodded stiffly then turned on his heel and left Kagome standing alone. 'Okay, so she is not a relative of Kikyo's but why does she look like her?!' Inuyasha yelled in his mind as he tried to make sense of it all. Just as he opened the door to enter the gym he collided with someone and both fell to the floor. "What the hell asshole!? Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"Speak for yourself idiot!" yelled the other person. 'I know that voice!' Inuyasha exclaimed as he lifted himself slightly and glared at the offender. "What the hell are you doing here Kouga?!" "It's a public place you ass! I can go wherever the hell I..." Kouga was cut off by Kagome's worried voice, "Inuyasha! Are you ok?" Before Inuyasha could respond Kouga shot up and gaped at the girl. "Uh, may I help you?" she asked lookig around a little nervously.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness, my name is Kouga and you are?" "Oh, well nice to meet you Kouga, my name is Kagome," she responded, relaxing and smiling at the newcomer. "A lovely name for an equally lovely lady," Kouga responded then gallantly raised Kagome's hand to his lips and kissed it softly[1]. Kagome blushed at the display of attention from the tall boy, whom she now studied more carefully. He had long, black hair tied back in a high ponytail and ice-blue eyes, which were currently warm as he looked at her.  
  
"Hello?! I though you came to see how I was doing not become snared in Kouga's fake charm!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed snatching her hand away from Kouga and helping Inuyasha up, much to Kouga's displeasure. Inuyasha smirked at Kouga when Kagome helped him up then asked innocently, "why Kouga what's with the looong face?"   
  
"Shut up dog turd!" Kouga yelled suddenly he turned to Kagome and his snarl turned to a dashing smile then he took her hand and kissed it again and said, "well I would love to see you again soon Kagome, it was a pleasure to meet you." Then he turned with another smile to Kagome and left, but not before smirking at Inuyasha triumphantly.  
  
"What was that all about huh?!" Inuyasha yelled at a startled Kagome. "What do you mean Inu..." "I'll tell you what I mean! What were you doing flirting with that jackass Kouga?!" Kagome smiled slyly and asked, "why Inuyasha, are you jealous?" "Wh..." Inuyasha sputtered as his face turned an amazing shade of red, Kagome laughed and walked off leaving the speechless Inuyasha behind.  
  
===  
  
At lunch all four met at the cafeteria, grabbed some lunch then went outside and plopped down under the tree where Kagome had first met Inuyasha. They ate in silence for a few minutes bafore Miroku asked, "so how do you like it here so far Kagome?" "I like it just fine, except for your...ah...unique way of introduction Miroku," Kagome glared playfully at the blue eyed teen who laughed nervously. "I apologize for that, it's just that such behavior is who I am," Miroku explained as his eyes misted over in a pretended emotional moment. "Oh, I see so you're entire family are Lechers," Kagome said knowingly. "How did you guess?" Miroku asked looking truly puzzled. Kagome sweatdropped then said, "call it woman's intuition." "Oh," Miroku said nodding.  
  
"What do you think of the male species in this school?" asked Sango. "Well I haven't been paying attention really," Kagome responded as she popped a chip into her mouth. "Feh, could've fooled me," Inuyasha retorted in a low voice. "What did you say Inuyasha?" asked Miroku with a mischevious gleam in his eye. Before Inuyasha could respond there was a loud smack then Miroku was on the floor with a contented smile on his face. "How many times do I have to hit you before you understand lech?!" Sango fumed with a red face, although red form anger or embarrasment Kagome couldn't tell.  
  
"Sango my dear, I will never get enough of your hands on me!" Miroku responded in a cheery voice. Kagome laughed at the implication while Sango went redder at the implication. Inuyasha took the oppotunity to look at Kagome from under the safety his bangs. 'She is beautiful admit it!' his head piped in rebelliously. 'Shut up!All you're doing is confusing me!' 'That's my job buddy boy! Now admit it you want to look up her skirt at those long, creamy little legs then set your sights upon her...' "SHUT UP!!!!" Inuyasha burst out angrily then realizing that half the school, including his friends, were staring at him be blushed then hastily jumped up into the tree and hid among the foliage.  
  
"What was that all about?" Miroku asked lookig up at the tree branches. "You told me he was disturbed but I didn't know it was this much," Kagome commented to Sango and Miroku who simply nodded. "I'M NOT DISTURBED!!!!" Inuyasha's voice roared from the very top of the tree. "Damn talk about bloodhound," Miroku said as he and the girls sweatdropped.  
  
Well here is the fifth chapter, hope you liked it. As a note: I like Kouga, so I won't make him some pathetic idiot without a clue who only drools after Kagome. I inted to make him the intelligent little wolf that he is, and yes, that means sane competition for Inu-chan. However, that does not mean that Kagome will end up with Kouga at the end, after all I promised an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. Thank you. (bows low)   
  
[1]Hope you get the joke Nelia, hun. 


	6. Chapter 6

Running  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.  
  
I'm on a roll, Go Me!! Anyways there shall be no long A/N today. On with the fic!  
  
Thanks a bunch for the reviews, I feel special, if you keep reviewing I'll keep writing, if not…  
  
Kagome sat in the final class of her first day bored out of her mind. She looked at the clock then out the window then repeated the process. She had to admit that the day had been fun and eventful but she was tired and just wanted to go home to her aunt, Shippo, and even to her fat cat. "Kagome," a soft voice came from beside her. Kagome snapped out of her self induced stupor and looked to the side. Sango's warm brown eyes were looking at her with a little concern. "Are you alright?"   
  
Kagome looked at her, a little disoriented then the question penetrated her mind and she nodded responding, "Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired." "Oh, so I guess that means you wouldn't want to come with us?" "Where?" "To my house, Inuyasha, the lecher, and I always hang out there or from there we go off to wander the city." "You're inviting me?" Kagome asked a little bewildered. Sango chuckled and said, "duh! Why else would I ask you?"   
  
"Um, I'd love to actually," Kagome responded, trying to cover her embarrassment at her stupid response. "Great!" Sango whispered smiling before turning back to the boring lesson at hand. 'Okay, so maybe it won't be too bad to stay here for a while' Kagome thought smiling, before returning to her earlier ritual, but with more energy. Thankfully, the bell rang just minutes later. Kagome called her aunt and notified her that she would be out with friends after school, Kaede was happy that she had made friends but warned her against staying out too late. Kagome's lips thinned at the implication but she agreed.  
  
Once they gathered their things, Sango lead Kagome outside to The Tree, as Kagome now referred to it since they spend a larger part of the day at it. Miroku and Inuyasha, who had gone ahead, now were talking in low voices as the girls approached. They looked up when they heard Kagome laughing at something that Sango said and greeted them with a nod of their heads. "Alright, do you have somewhere you want to go?" Sango asked the boys. Inuyasha shook his head, but Miroku nodded and said, "Why don't we take Kagome to the park?" "Good idea Miroku, since the park is the middle of the city, we can show you everything around it," Sango commented, turning to Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha nodded at the plan then they all began to walk, Kagome in between a chattering Sango and Miroku while Inuyasha walked a few paces behind the group. All through the day, the idea of Kagome resembling his Kikyo would not leave him alone. He studied her now, as she was engrossed in the scenery that the other two pointed out. He watched the late afternoon sun shine on her raven tresses and occasionally would look at her chocolate brown eyes as she turned her head to the side to answer something or, for some strange reason to Inuyasha, to look back at him. He became so lost in his musing that he lost track of what his friends were doing that is until he heard…that voice. "Kagome! How refreshing to see you!" Kouga's voice said cheerily as walked out of a music store and spotted Kagome walking past it. Kagome smiled and said, "hi Kouga, what are you up to?" "Nothing much just buying some CD's. I assume Sango and Miroku are showing you the sights."  
  
"They are actually, but so is Inuyasha," Kagome smiled turning to look at the silver haired boy whose ears twitched as her eyes landed on him. Kouga sneered then his face cleared up and he asked, "Can I join you? I would like to get to know you better. Perhaps I can buy you an ice cream? There is a parlor around the corner where the ice cream is awesome." "You don't mind do you guys?" Kagome asked looking at the other three. "No," "no," "yes". Kagome blinked as she remembered that Kouga was not exactly friends with Inuyasha. "Well you don't have to worry mutt face because I invited Kagome so I shall treat her," Kouga smirked as Inuyasha's face turned red. "Buzz off jackass! I'm showing Kagome around and I s do mind!" Inuyasha snapped irritably. "Funny, I could have sworn it was Sango and Miroku showing her around since I see you trailing pitifully behind," Kouga retorted reasonably. Inuyasha turned redder and then snapped, "fine!" before striding forward, grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her to the park.  
  
The others followed suit after a few minutes of staring blankly in confusion at the retreating couple. Kagome snatched her arm from the angry teen and hissed, "what the hell Inuyasha! Kouga was just being nice, what the hell is up your ass?!" Inuyasha stopped and asked himself, 'what do I care if Kouga gets all cuddly with her?! I don't care! They can get married and have kids for all I care, I still love Kikyo!' He released her then left, grumbling. Kagome looked after him in confusion then heard Kouga call her name, she sighed then turned and went to join Kouga and the others.  
  
===  
  
Kagome lay in her bed that night, after finishing some more rearranging in her room, and replayed the day. She smiled as she recalled Kouga's attentiveness and hospitality towards her. She had to admit that she found him attractive and generous, yet as they had spent the afternoon together she had kept thinking of Inuyasha. 'Stupid boy,' she grumbled in her head as she recalled his odd mood swings when it came to her. Just as she was about to ponder her sister's Inuyasha and this Inuyasha she heard a small voice in her room. She turned her head and spotted Hippo standing at her doorway with a tray about twice his in his small hands.   
  
She smiled at the child, who smiled back brilliantly and got up to help him with the oversized tray. He shook his head and, with some difficulty walked in, he placed the tray laden with an assortment of cookies and two glasses of milk, on the night stand and then lifted his arms to her. She lifted him and placed him beside her on the bed and asked, "how was your day Shippo?" "It was great Kagome-chan! Aunt Kaede played with me a lot and we went to the market together and she bought me a coloring book and lots of crayons!" the child relayed excitedly. She chuckled and said, "I'm glad you had so much fun Shippo, don't worry I'll spend more time with you this weekend, but tomorrow I have to go back to school." Shippo pouted cutely but nodded then brightened as he turned around and pointed to the tray with snacks. Kagome reached over and placed the tray between them, leaving the milk on the stand to avoid spilling. They talked until Shippo fell asleep leaning against Kagome's side.  
  
===  
  
The next day Kagome sat under The Tree by herself since Sango was busy in a meeting with a teacher over an assignment and Miroku was in detention in the same class for groping Sango in front of the teacher. Inuyasha was with her, sort of, he had spent the entire time up in the branches, avoiding her. Kagome wanted to demand that he talk to her but decided against it, due to her experiences with the other's quicksilver moods. However, as she sat eating her lunch an idea came to her head, she smirked evilly as she reached over and quietly got a few nearby objects. She took a deep breath, shifted slightly, aimed and shot them up into the branches. Six consecutive pops were heard followed by a startled squeak and then there was Inuyasha, dazed yet finally beside her. He shook his head and began cussing her out, to which she responded by patiently waiting. As he drew breath to continue his rant she interrupted, "why do you hate me?" "And…what?" he asked looking at her truly puzzled. Kagome sighed and asked again, "why do you hate me?" Inuyasha shifted around uncomfortably then asked, "Where did you get that idea?" "Well, I try to be your friend and you reject me, so I ignore you and when Kouga notices me you get pissed and act possessive, yet when I try to get an explanation you just go back to pushing me away." Inuyasha had no response for it was true, and frankly, not even he understood why he behaved like he did.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively as he seemed to be in a swirl of emotions. However Inuyasha was not listening as he remembered something.  
  
###FLASHBACK###  
  
Kikyo and he sat in the exact same position. Simply a different time, Kikyo had just asked, "Inuyasha, why do you keep pushing me away? Do I bother you that much?" Inuyasha scowled at her even though his heart denied the statement that she was a burden to him. Kikyo looked at him with sad brown eyes but said nothing else. He had gotten used to that eternally sad look, it was one of the things that had drawn him to her, that look made him want to protect her so much. Finally he realized that an answer was required so he grunted and he said, "it's not you Kikyo, it's me okay so drop it." Suddenly she did something that stunned him, she closed the distance and lay her head on his shoulder and laced their fingers together. "K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked a little hesitantly. She looked up and smiled softly then said, "I really care for you, don't push me away Inuyasha, let me love you. " Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in disbelief, "do you really mean that?" Kikyo nodded then leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips, suddenly she pulled away and apologized for being so forward. However, she was stopped mid-apology as Inuyasha leaned forward and initiated a second, more passionate kiss.  
  
###END FLASKBACK###  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome's voice penetrated his memories. He was about to snap at her when he turned his head and saw that look; the same that Kikyo had given him that day under the same tree that he was under with Kagome. 'Kikyo' he thought, 'no, Kagome, this is Kagome. Although she is as beautiful as Kikyo.' Kagome stared at Inuyasha's glazed eyes and was about to ask what was the matter when an emotion in his eyes caught her attention. It was love. She froze yet was intrigued at his reactions. Unconsciously they got closer, never breaking eye contact, by now their breaths were mingling in an intoxicating mix of desire and passion. Inuyasha's mind had gone from chanting 'Kikyo' to chanting 'Kagome', while Kagome had become snared in the spell of Inuyasha's gorgeous golden eyes. Before they knew it they were leaning closer and closer about to close the long distance between their lips.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Mean little thing aren't I?  
  
If I get reviews, the update will come faster.(wink) Yes, it is blackmail, but I happen to be a review addict, thanks to those who find this story interesting enough to keep reading.  
  
Ja ne minna! 


	7. Chapter 7

Running Chapter 7 By: Death's Pet  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, well I'm back! I took this long to update cuz school has been merciless! It's test after test and essay writing and studying six chapters or more a night! I'm exhausted! So updates will be a little slower in coming, because of my hectic schedule. SORRY!!!  
  
Thanks to my little love Nelia for the idea for this chapter. EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS to BlackRogueDapura for reviewing every chapter and for kick starting the writing of this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! As thanks I would like to write a one shot especially for you just contact me and we'll work out the details! Arigato! (bows)  
  
On with the fic.  
  
Just as Kagome and Inuyasha's lips were about to meet a cheery voice yelled out, "Yo Kag…" Inuyasha jerked back as though burned and glared at the approaching figure. Kouga had trailed off when he realized the position that the two had been in. He frowned and then turned a heated glare at Inuyasha, who matched it.  
  
Kagome had winced when she heard the voice and was now simply staring at Inuyasha, who was too busy still glaring at Kouga. Suddenly Inuyasha's golden orbs flicked to Kagome and held her gaze for a few tense seconds before he got and left without another word.  
  
Kouga glared at Inuyasha's back before turning and walking over to where Kagome was sitting with an unreadable expression on her face. "Was I interrupting something?" Kouga asked coolly, snapping Kagome out of her trance. "Of course not," was Kagome's only reply.That afternoon Kagome walked with Sango to her house, however, all through the walk Kagome had made little if no interaction with the other girl. When they arrived at Sango's residence Sango stopped Kagome and asked worriedly, "Kagome are you alright?" "I'm fine Sango, why do you ask?" "Well maybe because you're usually lively and today it's like I've been talking to myself," Sango reasonably answered. Kagome's jaw went slightly slack at the true statements before she replied, "I'm sorry, I've just been distracted with school things." "Are you sure that's all?" Sango persisted, searching her raven-haired friend's face for any trace of concealment. Kagome sighed heavily and responded, "I'll tell you later, but for now I want to meet your family so let's get a move on!"  
  
Before Sango could protest, Kagome pushed her past the gate and up to the front door. The door flew open and before anything else could be said, a small blur dashed out of the house and glomped Sango. Kagome stared for a few second before realizing that the blur was a young boy with raven black hair and large brown eyes. The boy was talking rapidly and seemed to only have eyes for Sango.  
  
Sango reached over and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. Immediately the chatter stopped and the child looked at the teen with wide, expecting eyes. "Kohaku, this is Kagome, my friend from school. Kagome, this is my younger brother Kohaku." Kohaku turned and smiled as his large eyes locked with Kagome's.  
  
Kagome smiled at the sweet looking boy then it faded as a huge wave of homesickness assaulted her. Kohaku reminded her of her own little brother Souta. "Kagome are you alright?!" an urgent voice broke into her thoughts. Her head snapped up to meet the very worried eyes of Sango and Kohaku. She nodded and, after finding her voice, replied, "sorry, I must have spaced out again."   
After the incident at the front door, things ran smoothly for Kagome. Sango introduced her to her father and then they watched Kohaku practice martial arts, with the occasional boast from the young boy. After two hours Kagome bid farewell to Sango and her family and headed for her aunt's apartment. She knew that it was probably a mistake to decline Sango's offer to walk her home, but she also thought that she had be self-sufficient. However, Kagome had to admit that she was a bit scared to be walking alone when a murderer was out looking for her. She shook the thought out of her head and quickened her pace, looking around at all shadows. She cursed the fact that Sango's house was in a secluded area but rejoiced when she reached the main roads, where many people were present and she wouldn't be alone. Her thought now began to stray to a certain golden-eyed boy who had been about to give her her first kiss that afternoon.  
  
She cussed herself out mentally for even giving that stubborn ass a second thought. However, much to her dismay, she couldn't help it. 'Why do I keep thinking about him? He was my sister's and besides he hasn't been the nicest person to me.' She sighed and looked up then froze, she had not noticed that the was darkening this fast and she still had a little ways to go before she got home. Unless….unless she cut through the park. Kagome looked around a little desperately then straight ahead.  
  
She was now at the gates of the park. She knew that the way was shorter by quiet a bit, yet the dark, desolate look of the park was really making her uneasy. She looked to the sky yet again then made her decision, clutching her back pack tighter, she entered the park.  
  
Any sound startled her and any shadow that moved made her quicken her pace. She felt cold beads of sweat trickle down her neck and her nerves being stretched to the breaking point. She looked ahead and sighed with relief as the exit to the park came into view. She quickened her pace just a step more, but just as she was about the cover the final yards to the exit, a large, cold hand descended on her shoulder, while another muffled her terrified scream.  
  
Oooh, bad me! Cliffhanger! Please Review! Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Running 8 By: Death's Pet

Standard disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah…

I'm Back! Sorry that it's been so long but school has been a bitch lately, I'm so stressed it's not even funny. Finally, I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE… I'M A MALE; MY NAME IS ELOIN DRAGONETTI, NICE TO MEET YOU. THE REASON WHY I KEEP THANKING NELIA IS BECAUSE SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND. NO STALKING PLEASE…(J/K) CONFESSION OVER. Thanks to you all for listening and reviewing and now on with the fic.

Thanks for the push to write again dear readers, and thanks to my love Nelia.

She quickened her pace just a step more, but just as she was about the cover the final yards to the exit, a large, cold hand descended on her shoulder, while another muffled her terrified scream.

Kagome's mind went into a spiral of panic as the cold appendages held onto her. It's Naraku, is all that her mind screamed nonstop. Suddenly the fog in her mind broke for a second and she responded in the only way that came to mind, she lashed out. In a swift movement she jerked loose, swung her elbow and made contact with her assailant's abdomen. He grunted and released her, just as she was about to sprint away however, her assailant's voice froze her where she was.

"Kagome! What the hell?! That's the last time I try to help you ungrateful ass!" The rest of the rant was cut off as Kagome whirled and stared wide eyed at an irritated Inuyasha. The white haired boy was currently doubled over and having a little trouble breathing. "I-" Kagome stopped when Inuyasha began to rant about how she didn't half bad but that she had no right to hit him. His words penetrated her shocked state and she snapped, "Well I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't grabbed like that in the dark of a park! Do you know what that feels like?!" "I wouldn't know I'm not paranoid," Inuyasha replied a little peeved, however, he straightened a bit and approached her with something akin to concern in his golden eyes.

Kagome backed up a little freaked out by his current state but she decided to boldly press on, "So what are you doing here?" The warm emotion evaporated form his eyes before he scowled and grunted, "Sango sent me." Kagome blinked in confusion the cocked her head to the side, prompting Inuyasha to explain. "I live close to Sango, so she called and asked me to follow you and make sure that you got home alright. Something about you not acting like yourself at her house, so she got worried and asked me to escort you, albeit unknown to you," Inuyasha concluded and looked away still scowling.

His eyes slid to the side to see what was the matter as his speech had been met with silence. He had turned just in time to see Kagome begin to collapse. "Shit!" he exclaimed and with fast reflexes he found himself with Kagome in his arms. "Kagome! Kagome what's wrong?!" he asked frantically as she seemed completely knocked out. He shook her a little and continued to call her name, worried at her fainted form. "Hey you!" A voice yelled from behind him. 'CRAP!' Inuyasha though as he was grabbed and nearly dropped Kagome. He tightened his grip and a gasp was heard form above before the policeman boomed out, "what have you done to that girl?!" 'Today is just not my day' Inuyasha thought bitterly as within seconds, Kagome was taken form his arms and he was pinned to the floor and handcuffed by another policeman.  
Kagome stirred distinctly aware of the fact that she was laying down and that many voices were murmuring above and around her. She tried to open her eyes but found it difficult as she felt that something was holding her eyelids down. Finally, after a small war she was able to open her eyes only to find the worried faces of her Aunt Kaede and Shippo hovering around her. "Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed in a whisper before hugging her to the best of his abilities as Kaede was holding him up to allow him view over the bed.

Kagome smiled and asked a little groggily, "what happened?" "You were found by some policemen at the park but you were unconscious and in the grasp of a dangerous looking man." The event of earlier came crashing back to Kagome and she bolted up on the bed, much top her head's dismay, and began to struggle out of the hospital bed. "Kagome where are you going?!" Kaede asked alarmed at the urgency in her niece's movements. "I have to get to the police station!" Kagome exclaimed as she managed to get out of the bed. Shippo ran out of the room and began calling for help in a panicked tone while Kaede tried to restrain the frantic teen.

Doctors rushed in and managed to wrestle Kagome into sitting on the bed before questioning her actions. "It was a misunderstanding! He wasn't trying to attack me, I fainted due to other reasons but he didn't do anything!" Kagome cried out. The doctors turned to look to Kaede who quietly asked, "May I have a few moments alone with my niece?" The docs complied, albeit reluctantly, and left the three alone in the room. Kagome lifted a frightened Shippo in her arms and apologized for her panic attack before turning to look at her aunt and answering the question in her eyes. "I thought that the one that grabbed me was…him, however, when I realized that it wasn't the adrenaline drained out and I collapsed. But I swear Aunt Kaede, Inuyasha didn't attack me." "Is that his name? Is he a classmate of yours?" Kagome only nodded while stroking the auburn locks of a now dozing Shippo.

Kaede regarded her for a few silent seconds then nodded and left the room in search of the doctors. A few minutes later they exited the hospital where an unmarked police car was waiting as Detectives Marcus and Beckford had learned of Kagome's situation and had reinforced the security for them. They were driven to the police station where, after much pleading and reassurances, Kagome managed to send her aunt and Shippo home. She walked to the front desk and attempted to get the attention of one of the many working policemen, to no avail. Finally, a cop with black hair sprinkled with gray and warm brown eyes walked up to her 1 and asked, "May I help you miss?" Kagome sighed with relief and nodded, he led her to an office and left her with two of his companions while he went off to retrieve the file of the delinquent in question. "Okay what can we do for you?" asked one who didn't sound particularly thrilled to have her there.

She rose in eyebrow before composing herself and explaining the problem. They looked at her silently for a second before bursting out in laughter. Kagome blinked and asked tentatively, "Excuse me but what is so funny?" "You miss," one replied as he tried to stop laughing. She blinked again and opened her mouth to retort when the other responded, "listen miss just because you're lonely and miss your boyfriend is no reason for us to release a dangerous criminal onto the streets." Kagome's mouth snapped shut and her face flamed at the implications of his statement. Her eyes narrowed in anger and she snapped, "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

They only laughed some more and caused Kagome to clench her fists as they mocked her while she tried to free Inuyasha. 'You better be grateful after what I'm going through for you Inuyasha!' she screamed in her mind while the cops continued to ridicule her. She spent the next two hours reasoning and clenching her teeth as the cops refused to release Inuyasha and take her pleas seriously. Just as she was about to explode with frustration a voice said from the doorway, "leave her alone guys." Kagome's head snapped back and she smiled as the cop she met when she first arrived entered the room with a folder in his hands. "Sorry I took so long miss, but I had some other things to do before I could get around to your case. Now you are here to release an…Inuyasha correct?" Kagome nodded and looked at him a little anxiously

"Well as a matter of fact he has been screaming that he is innocent since he arrived, can you vouch for that?" "Yes, I fainted and he was only helping. He is a classmate and I trust him," Kagome replied with more conviction than she actually felt. The cop at the door nodded, satisfied, then graced her with a smile and motioned for her to follow him. As she exited the room, Kagome looked back to the two stunned cops and graced them with a smug look. Ten minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the police station and with Kagome's hidden pleading the cops that were supposed to guard her from Naraku stayed out of sight so she could be alone with Inuyasha. But make no mistake that they followed the pair in case of a problem.  
After a long time of moody silence and dirty glares from Inuyasha, Kagome had taken to toying with her silver locket. Kagome lead the way to her apartment without complaint or compliance from Inuyasha. Finally, they arrived at her apartment and she turned to look at a still pissed off Inuyasha to apologize for his incarceration. "I-" she began only to be cut off by him yelling, "what the hell Kagome! I try to help then you hit me, faint on me, and I get arrested?!" However, even as he yelled at her he couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt for yelling at this girl that so resembled his Kikyo. And yet, a part of his mind was interjecting with the interesting new bit of information that it wasn't only her resemblance to Kikyo that had him warring with his emotions. 'You look like Kikyo but you're not her and yet you worried me greatly when you passed out and felt so cold in my arms. I think that I care-' his train of though was cut off when Kagome asked a question that shattered his world, "Inuyasha, how do you know Kikyo?"

TBC

1-based on my Neli's dad, he kicks ass and is a former cop, plus he has a few sweet guns and silver bullets (grin) 


	9. Running 9

Running 9 By Death's Pet 

I'm trying to update as fast as I can, Sorry that I haven't updated in so long.Thanks for the feedback!

Neli-love thanks for the push to stop procrastinating.

'You look like Kikyo but you're not her and yet you worried me greatly when you passed out and felt so cold in my arms. I think that I care-' his train of though was cut off when Kagome asked a question that shattered his world, "Inuyasha, how do you know Kikyo?"  
Inuyasha's head snapped forward and he stared into Kagome's serious eyes with his own stunned golden orbs. "What did you say?" he asked in a whisper of disbelief. Kagome looked away then swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back at him the repeated, "how do you Kikyo?" The air grew tenser by the second as they simply stared at each other in silent questioning.

Inuyasha felt like a great weight had been placed on his chest as the questioned rang in his head nonstop, mocking him and tormenting him. "I…" was all that he said before the full sentence sunk in and instead of shock anger filled him, unreasonable and hot anger. His eyes lost their glazed look and in a swift motion he grabbed Kagome and practically slammed her against the wall of the building before hissing out, "how do you know Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha, you're hurting me!" Kagome gasped out the rough cement scratched her back and his clawed hands dug deeper into her flesh. "Answer me!" Inuyasha demanded as he roughly shook the stunned girl. A yell was heard followed by hurried footsteps. Inuyasha felt the collar of his jacket being grabbed before he was roughly pulled back and thrown to the ground. "Didn't you learn your lesson son?" asked an irritated voice from above him. Inuyasha felt the cold steel of handcuffs lock around his wrists for the second time that night.

"Oh my god Kagome!" a voice cried form the door of the building. Inuyasha was pulled up just in time to see Kagome sitting on the ground with an older woman kneeling beside her with concern on her wrinkled face. The older woman turned her head and immediately her concern turned to hot anger as her eyes landed on the apprehended Inuyasha. His eyes slid to the side in discomfort and he encountered the scowling face of one of the cops he had seen earlier at the station, he recognized the man even though he was out of uniform.

"Officer, I'm so glad that you are here, what happened?" asked the older woman Kaede, as she helped her niece up and closer to the door of the apartment building. "Well I was going to stop by to make sure that the little lady got home alright, but when I turned the corner I saw this young man manhandling her. I rushed over and pulled him off of her, but I'm afraid that I might have gotten here a little too late, she looks a bit traumatized," the cop responded as the gray in his hair glowed lightly under the streetlight.

Kaede glared at Inuyasha then said, "I'm glad that were able to help her. I don't know what I would have done if she had been hurt again." "It's no problem ma'am but I believe that I must be off to the station and put this young man where he belongs," the officer said sternly as he began to walk away. "Wait!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, surprising her aunt, Inuyasha, and the officer. "Please let him go, it was my fault that he attacked," 'I shouldn't have sought the truth like that' Kagome added the last part as a bitter scold to herself.

"Kagome are you sure you're not just covering for him?" asked the older woman as she surveyed her niece's glazed eyes. "I'm sure, please let him go home. I'm unharmed, everything is alright," Kagome replied after a moments hesitation as she composed herself and stood up. The cop looked at her doubtfully but released Inuyasha anyway then turned to the ladies. "Alright then sir I think you better go home, ladies I will escort you upstairs since I need to talk to you both." Kaede nodded and began to lead her niece inside without sparing a second glance at Inuyasha.

Once all three disappeared into the apartment building Inuyasha was left alone with his thoughts. "What the hell is going on here? How does Kagome know Kikyo? Are they connected somehow and Kagome has simply been hiding it from me?" His questions went unanswered as they filled the air then vanished. He sighed and promised himself to confront Kagome the next day then after a brief glance at the only lit window in the building he walked off back home.

Inside the apartment building Kaede had settled down in the living room while the young officer sat across form him and Kagome stood by the window looking into the night. After a worried glance at the girl she turned back to the man and asked, "What is it that you wished to discuss Mr…" "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my name is Detective Silva. I work closely with Detectives Beckford and Marcus, consequently I am in charge of your safety from Naraku." As his words sunk in Kagome stiffened and turned.

"That's the reason why you came then, to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't in the same league as Naraku," Kagome accused lightly. "It's for your safety miss Higurashi," Detective Silva reasoned. Kagome sighed and nodded in understanding then asked, "has anything new resurfaced?" "I do not wish to alarm you with mere rumors so it's best that I keep those details to myself."

"But like you said, it's for my own safety, I want to know what I have to look out for. Please tell me anything you know," Kagome insisted. Detective Silva nodded and said, "He has been spotted by people in your hometown. Thankfully that is far away plus the rumors have not been confirmed. All of his relatives are in custody and thus cannot offer him help and we are keeping close tabs on all of his acquaintances. We have followed up every lead on his possible whereabouts and have emerged with nothing, I'm sorry."

Kaede and Kagome sighed, half in relief and half in worry. "But not to worry, we are confident that we will find him since at least we know his identity, thanks to you miss Higurashi," Detective Silva said with a charming smile that displayed almost all of his teeth in a goofy way. His smile was so infectious that both women couldn't help but smile and relax slightly. He looked around the living room and his smile faded when they landed on the picture of the cute little redhead, Shippo.

"Does that child live with you?" asked the detective in a voice that said he dreaded a positive answer. "Yes, is there a problem?" Kaede asked hesitantly as she heard his tone. "I don't understand why this was not mentioned to me." "What's the matter?" asked Kagome with a hint of fear as she saw his eyes stray to the picture again. "There is something that I did not mention because I didn't think that you knew the child."

"Please just explain what you mean," Kaede asked a little impatiently, but mostly afraid. "You must know the story about his parents going missing," he stated and saw both nod their heads. He sighed and looked too tired even for his seemingly young age then continued. "As you also know it was rumored that got involved with shady people, unfortunately we found a connection between those people and Naraku. Naraku was very involved with those people; as a matter of fact he was a leader of that…organization. Regrettably, Naraku was wronged so to speak and thus they had to pay."

"Are you saying…"Kaede stopped as the realized what he was saying. "That's right, they were killed, we found their bodies not to long ago. I'm afraid the child is now an orphan, I'm…" he was cut off by a gasp coming from the hall. All three whipped around and stood shocked as they encountered a broken little redhead with tear-filled green eyes staring back at them.

TBC There you go, I feel like an asshole for doing that to Shippo, but the plot must thicken right? Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


End file.
